NO CURRY NO LIFE
NO CURRY NO LIFE is one of the original unit songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER FORWARD 01 Sunshine Rhythm album. The song is performed by Anna, Rio and Kana as the unit Capricorn. The song is written as well as composed by Noriko Fujimoto and arranged by Masayuki Fukutomi. Track List #Drama 1 "Opening Greeting" #Running High (ランニング・ハイッ) #Drama 2 "MC01～Behind The Scenes" #Gekiteki! Muteki! Koi Shitai! (ゲキテキ！ムテキ！恋したい！) #Drama 3 "MC02～Behind The Scenes" #Bonnes! Bonnes!! Vacances!!! #Drama 4 "MC03～Behind The Scenes" #NO CURRY NO LIFE #Drama 5 "MC04～Behind The Scenes" #Sun Rhythm Orchestra♪ (サンリズム・オーケストラ♪) #Drama 6 "After End of Performance～Behind The Scenes" PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= NO CURRY NO LIFE NO CURRY NO LOVE NO CURRY NO LIFE NO CURRY NO LOVE Moeru you na koi ni koikogarete itai Hito saji no shigeki o keiken sasete Dare mo ga kuse ni naru kimi wa KAREERAISU Nikomeba nikomu hodo kaori SUPAISHII Mitame wa otona nakami wa kodomo (Sonna notte zurukunai hansoku…!) Ashita wa sarani koi ga fukamaru (yamitsuki) AH nitchimosacchimo kimi ga suki da yo Dounimo kounimo osae kirenai Oshitemo dame! Hiitemo dame! Amaete mo dame? Tentekomai da yo kimi ga suki da yo Nantokakantoka yatte miru kedo Naitemo dame! Warattemo dame! Dou surya ii no~? NO CURRY NO LIFE NO CURRY NO LOVE NO CURRY NO LIFE NO CURRY NO LOVE Umaretate no koi wa masani sodachimori Yokubari na onaka o douzo mitashite Oroshitate no SHATSU ni koboreta shimi mitai Houjun na kaori o hanashitakunai Giragira terasu manatsu no taiyou (Mitsumerare furerarete shakunetsu…!) Ringo no hoho wa mou kanjuku desu (HANGURII) AH bucchake hacchake kimi ga suki da yo Dounikakounika ajiwaitai Atattemo dame! Kudakecha dame! Nadametemo dame? Wasshoi wasshoi omatsurisawagi Issaigassai sasagete shimae Semattemo dame! Sawattemo dame! Oazuke wa yada~! Massara MASARA koi wa HARAPEENYO Bacchiri dokkiri natsuda…! KARUDAMON! Utai nachai! Odori nachai! KORIKORIANDAA daisuki nanda! AH nitchimosacchimo kimi ga suki da yo Dounimo kou ni mo osae kirenai Oshitemo dame! Hiitemo dame! Amaetemo dame? Tentekomai da yo kimi ga suki da yo Nantokakantoka yatte miru kedo Naitemo dame! Warattemo dame! Dou surya ii no~? NO CURRY NO LIFE NO CURRY NO LOVE NO CURRY NO MY LOVE NO CURRY NO LIFE NO CURRY NO LOVE NO CURRY NO MY LOVE |-| Color Coded= Anna = Rio = Kana = NO CURRY NO LIFE NO CURRY NO LOVE NO CURRY NO LIFE NO CURRY NO LOVE (yamitsuki) AH nitchimosacchimo kimi ga suki da yo Dounimo kounimo osae kirenai Tentekomai da yo kimi ga suki da yo Nantokakantoka yatte miru kedo NO CURRY NO LIFE NO CURRY NO LOVE NO CURRY NO LIFE NO CURRY NO LOVE (HANGURII) AH bucchake hacchake kimi ga suki da yo Dounikakounika ajiwaitai Wasshoi wasshoi omatsurisawagi Issaigassai sasagete shimae Massara MASARA koi wa HARAPEENYO Bacchiri dokkiri natsuda…! KARUDAMON! Utai nachai! Odori nachai! KORIKORIANDAA daisuki nanda! AH nitchimosacchimo kimi ga suki da yo Dounimo kou ni mo osae kirenai Tentekomai da yo kimi ga suki da yo Nantokakantoka yatte miru kedo NO CURRY NO LIFE NO CURRY NO LOVE NO CURRY NO MY LOVE NO CURRY NO LIFE NO CURRY NO LOVE NO CURRY NO MY LOVE |-| Kanji= NO CURRY NO LIFE NO CURRY NO LOVE NO CURRY NO LIFE NO CURRY NO LOVE 燃えるような恋に　恋焦がれていたい ひとさじの刺激を　経験させて 誰もがくせになる　君はカレーライス 煮込めば煮込むほど　香りスパイシー 見た目は大人　中身は子供 (そんなのって　ズルくない　反則…！) 明日はさらに恋が深まる (ヤミツキ) AH にっちもさっちも君が好きだよ どうにもこうにも抑えきれない 押してもダメ！　引いてもダメ！　甘えてもダメ？ てんてこまいだよ君が好きだよ なんとかかんとかやってみるけど 泣いてもダメ！　笑ってもダメ！　どうすりゃいいの〜？ NO CURRY NO LIFE NO CURRY NO LOVE NO CURRY NO LIFE NO CURRY NO LOVE 生まれたての恋は　まさに育ち盛り 欲張りなお腹を　どうぞ満たして おろしたてのシャツに　こぼれたシミみたい 芳醇な香りを　離したくない ギラギラ照らす　真夏の太陽 (見つめられ　触れられて　灼熱…！) りんごの頬はもう完熟です (ハングリー) AH ぶっちゃけはっちゃけ君が好きだよ どうにかこうにか味わいたい 当たってもダメ！　砕けちゃダメ！　なだめてもダメ？ わっしょいわっしょいお祭り騒ぎ いっさいがっさい捧げてしまえ せまってもダメ！　さわってもダメ！　おあずけはヤダ〜！ 真っさらマサラ　恋はハラペーニョ ばっちりドッキリ　夏だ…！カルダモン！ 歌いなチャイ！　踊りなチャイ！ コリコリアンダー　大好きなんだ！ AH にっちもさっちも君が好きだよ どうにもこうにも抑えきれない 押してもダメ！　引いてもダメ！　甘えてもダメ？ てんてこまいだよ君が好きだよ なんとかかんとかやってみるけど 泣いてもダメ！　笑ってもダメ！　どうすりゃいいの〜？ NO CURRY NO LIFE NO CURRY NO LOVE NO CURRY NO MY LOVE NO CURRY NO LIFE NO CURRY NO LOVE NO CURRY NO MY LOVE |-| English= NO CURRY NO LIFE NO CURRY NO LOVE NO CURRY NO LIFE NO CURRY NO LOVE Like I'm burning away, I yearn for love Let me experience just a spoonful of excitement! Anyone could get used to you, you're curry rice We cook well together, the smell is spicy I look like an adult, but I'm a kid inside (Taking advantage of that is mean, I call foul...!) And tomorrow my love will only deepen (I'm lovesick) Ah, I'm between a rock and a hard place, I love you There's nothing I can do, it's irresistible I can't push you! I can't pull you! Can't I dote on you? My head's in a whirl, I love you I gotta try something, but I can't cry! I can't smile! What do I do~? NO CURRY NO LIFE NO CURRY NO LOVE NO CURRY NO LIFE NO CURRY NO LOVE This newborn love is growing I'm greedy, please, fill my stomach Your brand-new shirt is like a stain I don't want to lose your mellow smell The midsummer sun blazes above (I'm staring, wanting to touch you, I'm passionate!) My cheeks are as red as a ripe apple (hungry) Ah, I can't hold back, I love you! Somehow, I wanna taste it I can't lash out! I can't act casual! Can't I be calmed? Heave-ho, heave-ho, I revel I offer you my everything, but I can't get close! I can't touch you! I'm tired of waiting~! Brand-new masala, this love is a jalapeno! Perfectly shocking, this summer is...! Cardamom! Singing-chai! Dancing-chai! Coli-coriander, I really love you! Ah, I'm between a rock and a hard place, I love you There's nothing I can do, it's irresistible I can't push you! I can't pull you! Can't I dote on you? My head's in a whirl, I love you I gotta try something, but I can't cry! I can't smile! What do I do~? NO CURRY NO LIFE NO CURRY NO LOVE NO CURRY NO MY LOVE NO CURRY NO LIFE NO CURRY NO LOVE NO CURRY NO MY LOVE Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 4thLIVE TH@NK YOU for SMILE!! - Day 1 (performed by: Capricorn - Ibuki Kido, Shiina Natsukawa and Rikako Yamaguchi) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER FORWARD 01 Sunshine Rhythm (sung by: Capricorn - Anna Mochizuki, Rio Momose, and Kana Yabuki) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 04 Sunshine Theater (sung by: Anna Mochizuki) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 06 Fairy Stars (sung by: Rio Momose)